


Don't Speak

by spun809



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Has Powers, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Negative Self Talk, at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spun809/pseuds/spun809
Summary: Dean gets wounded on a hunt but it leaves him with a new sense, he can hear thoughts when he hears yours he learns that the woman he loves doesn’t know how to love herself. He does all he can to comfort her.





	Don't Speak

Dean’s head was aching, he felt a sharp pain flaring out around the area of his left eye and all he could do was rub his temple and pray that it would die down soon. He had gone after the Satori, a Japanese monster that Bobby assured him had no reason to be in the deep woods of Southern Oregon, and managed to gank it fairly quickly. The thing was, it had managed to slash his forearm open before he struck it down completely, and ever since then, he had been getting the strange headaches. 

“Bobby, I don’t know are you sure these things aren’t like poisonous or something?” he asked the older hunter listening to the crinkle of papers being shuffled in the background. 

“Nah, don’t see anything like that, maybe you’re just tired boy, get some rest.” 

Bobby wasn’t really one for chit chat Dean thought briefly. 

“No, whatever, it’s fine, I just want to get back to Sam and Y/N,” it was true, Dean had been more worried than usual lately about both of them.

Sam was acting like Superhunter and Y/N was even more silent than usual, always curled up as far away from him and his brother as possible, avoiding saying anything that was strictly necessary. It seemed like an even worse sign of something bad going on when he considered the fact that the three of them were used to sharing tiny motel rooms on a regular basis and now it seemed like all of them together in the tight space was like someone stuffing gasoline into a bottle, an explosion waiting to happen. 

Pulling into the poorly lit motel parking lot, he had a fleeting moment where he worried about Baby being left alone in such a seedy looking place, but then he reminded himself that for the most part she always ended up being fine. 

He rubbed his forehead as a blip of pain shot across the front of his skull. He thought he heard Y/N’s voice but as he turned his head in every direction he saw he was definitely alone. Grabbing his bag as quickly as possible all he could think about was seeing Y/N, he hadn’t ever told her about his feelings towards her, making sure that he only ever treated her like a sibling, no different than Sammy he told himself. The thing was when he saw her face after he came back from hunts like these, his heart fluttered in a way that reminded him it wasn’t like they were siblings at all. 

As he pulled the door open he was half-relieved half-worried at noticing that his brother was off somewhere, and he was alone with only Y/N for company. 

“Hey Y/N, hows research going?” Dean asked as he set down his bags and moved over towards her, she was curled up on the motel bed with a book buried in the crook of her arm. 

“Fine, I guess,” she said with a wave of her hand, her eyes not even glancing up towards the older Winchester. 

A horrible thought suddenly struck Dean at the casual dismissal, it wasn’t just the fact that she didn’t look up at him, but also the fact that her mouth hadn’t moved, and this time he had been positive it was her familiar warm voice that had spoken. 

“What did you say?” He said trying to keep the note of horrified urgency to an absolute minimum. 

“Nothing,” her Y/E/C eyes widened at the look that he had on this face, “Dean are you alright?” She asked.

“I’m fine,” he said as he searched her face waiting to see if she was going to speak anymore without moving her mouth. 

That’s when it happened, clear as if she was standing having a conversation with him, he heard the words, “Winchester’s, there can never be a dull moment with them around.” But her mouth was closed and she was standing in front of him doing nothing more than briefly rolling her eyes at him.

He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to be annoyed, terrified, or ecstatic. On one hand, he knew it would be wrong to use his new mind reading powers to see if the girl he had been crushing on for ages actually liked him back, on the other, she was so quiet and shy he knew it was the only opportunity he would probably ever have. 

“Dean,” it was her voice again and he had to look up at her face to see if she was just thinking about him or actually talking, but he knew it was talking as she reached out and touched his forearm, “Your bleeding, let’s get you cleaned up.” 

He followed her lead into the tiny dimly lit bathroom, and he sat down on the lid of the toliet seat and spread his knees so she could stand between them. He watched her silently grab a washcloth from the shelf behind his head. Then heard the rushing water from the sink beside his head wetting it before rolling up the cuff of his faded green flannel. 

He couldn’t help but try and flex a little in a hope to impress her and maybe cause her to think about him in a way other than another hunter, or even worse, a brother but his stomach clenched at the next thought he heard clearly. 

“At least I know how to sew people up, Dean would never keep me around otherwise, just look at me, I’m disgusting.” It was her voice, the one he often heard laughing and jokingly saying his name in his dreams, and he wanted to reach out and touch her but he forced himself to stay still. 

He watched her as she wandered around the motel room, leaving briefly to grab the little metal box that held their first aid kit, and comes back holding a bottle of Jack, handing it to him to prepare him for the sting and pull of the needle to sew up the giant slashes that were dug into his skin. 

At the first poke of the needle, he started to shake, but it wasn’t like she must have assumed due to her work doing stitches, it was her voice again, like she was talking right against his ear, while she stood mouth firmly closed in front of his eyes. 

“It isn’t just Dean and Sam that don’t need you, your worthless, no other hunters would take you in no matter how many books you could read. You only manage to get in the way, other girls like Jo and Pamala, they were gorgeous, you didn’t hold a candle to them.” 

“Dean,” it was Y/N only this time she was talking out loud, fingers snapping in front of his face, “am I hurting you?” 

He wasn’t sure what to say, so he did the only thing he could think of, he surged forward and pressed his lips against hers. For a moment all he could feel was the open o of her surprised face holding firm against his pliant lips, but she relaxed against him, kissing him back for just a second before pulling her head away. 

The whole time their mouths had been connected Dean could hear the thoughts racing, “I’m not, pretty, smart, good, sexy, on and on and on, enough for Dean Winchester to want me.” 

“Just so you know Y/N,” Dean said as he put his hand on the side of her face, “I have never known anyone as perfect, wonderful, beautiful, or as smart as you. You are the best human I have ever come across, alright,” he kept his voice stern hoping that it would be enough to keep her brain from arguing. 

“Ok then,” he heard it twice, from her mouth and in her head, and she turned and walked out of the dingy bathroom. 

Dean knew that he had a new task ahead, he no longer worried about whether or not to share his feelings with her. Instead, he knew that his only goal in life was showing her just how amazing she truly was. He was excited because he knew that tonight was the first night in the most amazing journey he had ever started on.


End file.
